The field of this disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for data reading and/or image capture, and more particularly, to portable data acquisition terminals and mobile computers.
The industrial mobile computer market is trending in the direction of increasing the size of displays and providing capacitive touch display panels. Thus, mobile computer manufacturers are moving toward designing devices without a physical keyboard. The present inventors have recognized that a portable data terminal with a large touch display panel does not conform well to having a large size physical keyboard. Nonetheless, the present inventors have recognized that it may be desirable to provide a portable data terminal with a large display and a large physical keyboard and yet meet requirements for ergonomics and ease of use.